brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall
The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall is the third episode of Brawl of the Objects. Transcript: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall/Transcript 'Plot' Before the Elimination At the Start of the Episode, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Shelly and Boat are talking about their Friendship. Popsicley asks them to see Pear. The 4 hide in a Bush while watching Pear talking to Pizza, that she is not a total Brat. Pizza says that he did not say that, but Pear becomes so angry and she peels off her Skin. As a result,she screamed so loudly that it caused a Global Earthquake. The 4 got suprised when Pear screamed. After the opening titles, Pizza and Hot Dog are talking what should be their team name. First, Pizza asks "The Lucky Pennies", "Team Amazing" or "Squishy Oranges",but Hotdog disagreed with those 3 team names. Pizza throws his paper away, and Hotdog complains why creating a good team name is Difficult. Scissors goes into the discussion complaining that they are discussing the name of their team without the rest of their Members. And the Discussion is cut off by Controlly, announcing them that someone is about to be Eliminated, no matter what team name they choose. In the Elimination After the Elimination Theme Song, Baguette says that he likes the Song. Controlly unhappily says thanks. He said that they had 276 Votes. And asks the Contestants that they know how the Elimination works. Everyone agrees, except for maybe Baguette who did not understand that he said since he can usually understand French. Controlly says that the Boxes will be given to the ones who are Safe. Popsicley says that they look like the - but was cut off by Controlly. Controlly says that Popsicley and Pizza are safe at 10 votes each. Then says that Hot Dog and Chocolatey are at 14 votes each, so they also are both safe. Boat says that she is scared since she is in the Bottom 3, but Controlly says that she's safe with 26 votes. The Bottom 2 is between Baguette or Scissors to be Eliminated. Controlly says Baguette is safe at 48 votes and Scissors is eliminated at 154 votes. Scissors says "What?", and she gets Frozen. Boat asks Controlly why does he freeze Eliminated Contestants. He answers that it's way better than sending them to a confined area. Chocolatey says that it's scary. After that, Controlly says to open their Boxes. Pizza opened it and got a Sock. Everyone but Baguette also got a Sock. Baguette got a Device called "The Everything Detector", but he does not understand what It does. The Contest Controlly calls Party Hat's Team. He announces that the challenge will be to walk to the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall. Pear said that she is tired of Walking, but she is happy because they will go to a Mall. Two Hours Later of Walking, Shieldy tiredly says that he is walking for so long, but Party Hat is excited to tell that the Mall could have --. Hot Dog asks Controlly what the challenge is. He answers that the Challenge is a Shopping Challenge and the Team that buys more in an Hour wins. Pear is so Excited, but Shelly says that her Stem is Falling, and her stem fell off. Popsicley complains that it's so Crowded in there. Then the Recommended Characters are Shown. Controlly says to get their Bags for the Challenge from Him and angrily starts the Challenge. Upon Pear enters the Mall, an unknown Object stops them. Pear asks who are they. Controlly answers that they will compete with her, and if they win, it will be a Double Elimination. The Lipstick, named Glamor, introduces herself and the rest of the Gang, which is Fabulous, Vanity, Pretty and Beautiful. Glamor and the gang then go Shopping. The Contestants start picking a shop. Chocolatey and Pizza choose the candy shop. Pinecone hides in a box with chocolate balls. Pear happily goes to the clothes shop, and says that she is in heaven. Baguette, Shelly and Slurpy go to the book shop. Party Hat, Shieldy and Hot Dog go to the toy shop, with Party Hat excited. Boat,Popsicley and Boombox go to a music shop. Controlly is happy that everyone has already chosen a Store, and starts to think what will he do.He decides to go to a Hot Tub. Candy, a worker in the candy shop carries the Chocolate Balls Box to the candy shop. In the Candy Store, Pizza finds a Product called "1000 Candies in a Jar", which costs 10 Dollars and he decides to buy it, but it can't fit in his Bag. Chocolatey is also looking for Candies. She finds Green Generic Candy. She decides to taste it, and seconds later, she becomes addicted to it and starts to eat so much of them. In the Bookstore, Shelly finds a book called "Veggie Tales" and asks Slurpy to read it and Slurpy accepts the Book. Slurpy also finds a Book called Ready Dress Go!: The Flowering Story and asks Shelly to read it. But Shelly does not like it and throws the book away. Baguette is trying to find what his Detector will work. He shakes the detector and it turns out to be an English to French Translator. It actually finds what Baguette wants in French. Baguette says a Dictionary and presses the Button. Then, the Detector "asks" him to walk in the Direction of the Arrow in the Screen. In the Toys Store, Party Hat is surprised that a Frisbee costs 20 Bucks. Shieldy dangerously rides a Car without paying. In the Music Store, Popsicley is listening to a Boombox and turns it off to get the CD. She decides to buy that CD. Boat says to Popsicley that she don't what know else to buy. She asks Boat to listen to Jazz, and Boat did. Boombox is sleeping but still listening to a Song. In the Clothes Store, Pear says that this Store is the Best for her. She bumps into Beautiful, and told Vanity that she got touched. Vanity says that she has Smudges, and Beautiful hates smudges.Fabulous tells the girls what is going on. Pear lied that she did not do it, but was cut off the Glamor that Beautiful never lies and she gets her bag. This makes Pear angry at her. In the Hot Tub, Controlly says that it's been 20 minutes already and has to hurry up. Back in the Candy Store, Candy opens the Chocolate Ball Box.Pizza comes to the Counter and Candy welcomes him and asks him what will he like to purchase. Pizza puts the 1000 Candy Jar to the Counter. Candy opens the Jar and gives it back to Pizza. He sees that it's empty. Candy says that in the Candy Shop, he has to put the right amount of Candy before the Customer buys it, as he starts putting Candy to the Jar. Chocolatey eats 5 Chocolate Sticks and says that she wants more, because she in a Sugar Rush. Back in the Bookstore, Slurpy says that they have nothing really interesting here. So she says that they have to go to the Toys Store. Shelly asks to come with her. Meanwhile, Baguette's detector detects a Dictionary. He sees the dictionary just near him. He exclaims that that is great. Back in the Toy Store, Party Hat sees a Teddy Bear on the top of a Shelf, and he says that it's cute. But he says that he needs some help to get it. He sees Shieldy driving the Car and tells him to stop, but got cut when his Car crashed. He never minds it. Party Hat meets Slurpy and Shelly from the Bookstore earlier. He asks them how to get the Teddy Bear from the Top of the Shelf. Slurpy says that she does not know. Back in the Music Store,while Popsicley is listening to Music with a Headphone, Boat says that she will check out. The Scene cuts to Cane talking to Boombox. While Cane was talking to him, he suddenly sleeps, while Boombox is awake. Back in the Clothes Store, after Glamor tries to steal Pear's bag and she got angry at her, the two beat up each other. But was cut off by Pretty to stop them fighting. She says that they all need is to go out and buy smoothies, but was cut off by Pear and Glamor fighting again. In the Hot Tub, Controlly jumps into the tub, but got shocked since he is Electric, and they get damaged in Water. Back in the Candy Store, just before Candy adds the 1000th candy for the Jar, there was a Short Power Outage, causing him to start it over again, but Pizza was impatient and left the Counter. Chocolatey, who is on a Sugar Rush, goes to the Counter. Candy says that they have free Samples, which are Chocolate Balls. Chocolatey quickly eats them, and she also ate Pinecone, who was in the Box earlier. This made her stop being so excited on Sweets. Back in the Bookstore, Baguette reads the Dictionary and decides to buy it. Back in the Toys Store, Party Hat, Shelly and Slurpy make a Tower to try to get the Teddy Bear. But it collapsed when Slurpy tries to reach the Teddy Bear. Party Hat says that there is no use on trying anymore, but Map (From Object Universe) says that he can help them. He gets the Teddy Bear and gives it to Party Hat. He exclaims about Map that he is from Object Universe and exclaims "Sweet!". Map asks Party Hat where are the Compasses are. Party Hat answers, and Map says bye to them. Hot Dog asks Shieldy to try a Green Cube called "The Everything Cube", where you shake it, and an object will appear. Hot Dog shakes it and gets a Flower. Shieldy gets a try and shakes it and got an Ice Cream Cone. Hot Dog shakes it again, but he and Shieldy get punched by the Cube. Outside the Stores, Popsicley and Boombox exit the Music Shop. Back in the Clothes Store, Glamor tells the girls to buy and get out of the Store. She asks Fabulous to get the wallet. She asks if Vanity had it, but Vanity says no, and tells her that she got the Snacks, and Beautiful had the wallet. Pretty says that she has one. Glemar asks her what did she do to their Money. She says that she decorated it, and asks her if it looks fabulous. Glamor says it totally does, but asks the girls how they are going to Pay now. After some silence, the Girls unexpectedly screamed. Outside the Mall, the Damaged Controllly says that it's time's up, and tells everyone to go back to the Entrance and walk back. Contest Results Two Hours later walking back from the Mall, he announces the Results. He said that Pear bought the most things, but in total, Pizza's Team wins with 43 Stuffs purchased, while Party Hat's got 39. Then, he tells the people to vote off one of the Contestants in Party Hat's team. Epilogue Party Hat, who is tired, asks Chocolatey where is Pinecone is and he has been looking for him everywhere. Chocolatey thinks, but she has no idea. 'Voting Results' Trivia * One of the books in the bookstore, Veggie Tales, is a reference to the children's series VeggieTales. Gallery Category:Episodes